1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to an instrument for use in gynecologic examination, and in particular, to a vaginal dilator for use in gynecologic examination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vaginal dilator is an instrument commonly used for routine gynecologic examination. A doctor also needs assistance by a light source during examining a patient's vagina. At present, a conventional vaginal dilator has been provided with a light source. Typically, some vaginal dilators have a fixed lamp, wherein the lamp is connected to a battery box via an electrical wire. However, in this design, the structure of the vaginal dilator is not compact and is not simple in operation. In addition, some vaginal dilators have a light source arranged on a leaf thereof. The light source is connected to the two poles of the power source, and an insulating gasket that can be removed is arranged between the poles and an LED light source. Opening of the LED lamp is achieved by removing the insulating gasket. However, upon the opening of the lamp, the lamp is steadily on until the battery is exhausted. Consequently, it is not convenient for a medical staff to control the light source and it is also unfavorable to saving of energy and reuse of the power source.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vaginal dilator which implements control of operation of the light source, is simple in operation, compact in structure, and provides sufficient light source to facilitate examination